


Some drawings for shyan week 2019

by Sundayisonfire



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Shyan Week 2019, Shyan Writing Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundayisonfire/pseuds/Sundayisonfire
Summary: [For shyan week 2019](Had to repost it)





	1. Day 1 - If ghosts are real.

**Author's Note:**

> [For shyan week 2019]
> 
> (Had to repost it)


	2. Day 2 - Quote (and a bit of heart eyes)




	3. Day 3 - Favorite non-BFU video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course it's Wojtek, my favorite furry tank.


	4. Day 5 - Free Day.

A concept: Ryan secretly adores those insta stories where Shane is singing to Obi (like the rest of us). He saves them all and re-watches from time to time.   



	5. Day 6 - Alternative universe

It's a cover art for [a Ricky playlist i made](https://playmoss.com/en/sparkyisdead/playlist/the-killing-moon)

  



End file.
